


A Minute Soreness

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruises are fleeting, thankfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minute Soreness

**Author's Note:**

> For TpTigger, on her birthday. The Mio that makes a brief appearance is Suzuki Mio of Kamen Rider Kiva.

It wasn't hard to ignore the bruises from the recent battle. Or rather, it was, but Trent ignored them anyway, or at least tried to as he walked down the street. They weren't serious, nothing that he'd have to go to a hospital over. Besides, Hayley and Doctor O had a lot of experience bandaging Rangers up and making sure that things healed a little faster. Making sure that they could fight when they needed to.

Trent thought it was far better than when he'd been evil. But then again, most things were.

He remembered when he was under the DinoGem's control, sparring with the Tyrannodrones under his father's supervision. Or at least his father had been watching; the man had made it plenty clear that while Mesogog was pleased at having Trent on his side, Anton Mercer had wished that his foster son had been kept out of the war. Trent had been responsible for taking care of his own wounds then; Mesogog and the others could care less if he was wounded, not that the White Ranger had cared much anyway. Needing to be bandaged up was for weaklings, as far as he'd been concerned.

It was so much better to be on the good guys' side, no longer like that. He was amazed at how much more support he got, and he'd found that he'd needed it. Not that it was too bad at home; the few times Anton Mercer was there and in control of himself, he proved to be no slouch in the bandaging department.

Still, it had led more than one teacher to ask if he'd been abused, he mused as he turned the corner. He winced as he collided with someone, the bruise on his arm - the result of an overzealous Tyrannodrone - reminding him it was still there with a vengeance.

The girl that he'd run into looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry," she managed, though her words were heavily accented. She added something in her own language, motioning at the bruise, and then a "You okay?". He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Nope, you didn't hurt anything," he told her. He'd had far worse things happen to him, he wanted to add, but he was sure she wouldn't understand. People in his own city, his own country, didn't understand. Why would this visitor, probably from Japan from her words, understand?

"Mio?" a woman called and the girl looked over, joining the people she'd apparently been with. Her family, probably, siblings from their ages. She bowed slightly and they were on their way. A fleeting contact.

Just as the bruise on his arm would be fleeting. His Ranger healing would take care of it, if Hayley and Doctor O didn't. It was one of the advantages to being a Ranger; nothing was forever, at least no injury. It made high school so much easier that way.

Smiling at the tourists as they continued on, he stopped thinking of the bruise and thanked everything once again that he was with people that could help him, were there for him, and made sure he got through it.

It was great having friends.


End file.
